Hentai Uchiha's
by amaai-danna
Summary: Three Uchiha's shall obtain their ravenous little ukes. Small series. Extended summaries of series inside. SasuNaru ItaNeji MadaSai YAOI! (Edited & NEW CHAPTER)
1. extended summaries

Hentai Uchiha's

Fanfiction written by Amaai-danna

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is a made-up plot and I do not receive any money or publishing rights for these stories. Thank you.**

* * *

Information:

This is a short series of three different stories of different lovers. Each short tale has six parts, a conclusive chapter and there will be a conclusive ending. So I'm explaining that there will be twenty five chapters total.

Main Hentai Uchiha's Extended Summary:

The Uchiha Clan has moved to a city (AU) Konoha. In this town the three legendary Uchiha's will fall head over heels with their ravenous little ukes in this small trilogy.

* * *

1st Story: Sasuke x Naruto

'Dazzle a Fox' (Summary)-

Naruto Uzumaki is a popular idol figure at his school who has an interesting job and happens to experience love at first sight with the gorgeous new kid, Sasuke Uchiha. Will the Light and Dark clash or can Naruto find a way to win over Sasuke? Between owning the dance floor, a frisk in a restaurant, and being swooned completely by the rock star's song -he better damn well find a way.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 15

Job: dancer at Club Rocket

Work partners: Haku, Kiba, Sasori, Jiraiya

Best Friends: Neji, Sai

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 16

Job: rock star of Delusion Band

Work partners: Gaara, Kankaru, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kakashi

Best Friends: Itachi

* * *

2nd Story: Itachi x Neji

'Freeing the Sparrow' (Summary)-

Neji Hyuuga returns to Konoha from his modeling trip to find that his long-standing crush, Naruto, has been stolen by some new kid. In an attempt at getting them to break up the Hyuuga accidentally falls for another much more devious Uchiha catching him in the act. Will Neji be able to deal with the cunning writer known as Itachi? Soiling the little brothers bed, rampaging through jealousy, and acting out a kinky skit -the Hyuuga won't find the time to destroy Naruto's romance when he's preoccupied with his own.

Neji Hyuuga

Age: 18

Job: modeling Raw Beauty

Work partners: Tenten, Hinata, Kurenai

Best Friends: Naruto, Sai

Itachi Uchiha

Age: 21

Job: novelist

Work partners: Konan, Deidara

Best Friends: Kisame, Nagato

* * *

3rd Story: Madara x Sai

'Milk for Kitty' (Summary)-

Sai listens to everyone's crap, it's even the line of work he took. Even though he's a soon-to-be Host at the prestige lounge club downtown he thinks he's just a well paid hot councilor. His best friends come jabbering constantly to him about their new lovers, but really he can't find anything special about the Uchiha's. Put to work Sai tries to serve a mysteriously sexy man who turns the tables on him. Is Sai really going to ignore an Uchiha's business card? Being molested in the club, kidnapped by an organization, and dominated on Madara's work desk -Sai's gonna have to beg for more.

Sai

Age: 17

Job: apprentice host at Roselette Club

Work partners: Kimimaru, Kabuto, Orochimaru

Best Friends: Naruto, Neji

Madara Uchiha

Age: 27

Job: Leader of Uchiha Corporation

Work partners: Nagato, Kisame

Best Friends: -himself-

* * *

Well I hope the summaries have all of you on the edges of your seats. Get ready, get set, go! And enjoy the trilogy!

love yaoi lots~ Amaai-danna


	2. dazzle a fox: 1 of 6

Hentai Uchiha's

Dazzle a Fox

Part 1

* * *

It's a wonderful warm day with light streaming in the windows, he sat soaking in the rays in the back of the classroom. An arm propping his head up Naruto hummed to himself. The other students in the room were engaged with quiet chattering before the first bell rung issuing their class to start. Whispers, one in particular caught Naruto's attention…

"He's so hot! Did you see him?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Just as good looking as Naruto-sama!"

"UWA! We have the best Sophomore class in history."

"You think he's a Sophomore?"

"Oh god he absolutely needs to be!"

"We should cross our fingers just in case!"

Naruto listened silently with a lop-sided grin on his features. The gals were sure hyped up today. He only snickered when he heard them use 'sama' as his suffix. Sure in the past it wasn't always so, he had been an eyesore. Short, loud, obnoxious, and extremely annoying -that was no lie. But when he entered high school his puberty sky rocketed and he was given all the handsome charms he inherited from his deceased father. On top of that, he started working as a floor dancer at his godfather's popular club.

It was no surprise everyone flaunted over him and practically worshipped him as a god. He looked like the angel they said he was; caramel tanned skin, golden locks, brilliant sapphire eyes, and an appealing form he kept in top shape. He wasn't particularly the best student academically or at attendance, but he had charisma and a optimistic personality. He stayed honest, worked charity and made up with his lack of respect with sheer determination. He was a social animal and people flocked to him for their problems or just to simply hang out. Naruto found that he could slip into any type of crowd and gain their friendship, hell even the teachers enjoyed his company!

"Naruto-sama!"

Said boy glanced up and gave a full smile to the blond girl who stopped in her tracks to produce a red glow from her cheeks. "Ino-chan it's nice to see you. Where is your friend?"

"AH! Sakura-san? Don't worry about her, she's on a ski trip with her parents. But Naruto-sama…" Ino gave her best lidded eyes and pleading gaze. "Is there any chance you'd be interested in going on a date with me?"

"Ino-chan." The blond blinked surprised and continued to smile. "What would the others say to that?!"

"Uh!" The young girl peeked behind her to see the rest of the 'Naruto fan club' of male and female population glaring her way. "I-I, oh!"

Naruto took her hand and held it in both of his own acting the part of a Romantic Casanova. "Ino, you're a lovely girl really. You know you'd be the first I would take out on a date, but right now I'm not ready to jump into a relationship(lie). I'm still trying to get over my most recent heartache(lie). I'm so sorry… (lie!) you understand don't you?"

Ino could only tear up. Who would dump a beautiful boy such as Naruto?! The horror! The fools! "Oh Naruto-sama! I await to fully receive your love one day soon!"

The school bell rang and Ino turned to skip to her seat. Many of the girls who felt she wasn't a threat swooned inwardly that Naruto-sama didn't comply to her request and that he was still all of theirs to love. Other females who were less smart glared at her in jealousy of the attention that their idol showered her with affection and that he spoke her name without forgetting it! But the ones who had more knowledge over these ladies were the guys -which secretly knew Naruto-sama was gay.

With no more interferences from anyone besides the usual blushes and longing stares Naruto flipped open his notebook to doodle little drawings of himself next to another person. It was his secret love! Though the person didn't have a face because truthfully Naruto had no idea what his secret love looked like! Which is the reason why it was such a secret, even to him. But he yearned to find out and always hoped that one day he'd be able to finish the cute chibi pictures of him and his lover.

"Hey -Naruto."

Taking a moment to look up he gave a wave to his band of buddies sitting a few seats away. No one sat close to him, all his fans made it perfectly clear to everyone else that only gods sat next to each other.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Chouji, Kiba… Shino!"

"Did you hear about the new kid yet?" Asked Kiba who grinned from ear to ear.

"Sort of, but not much."

The guys gave each other a look which suggested the blond was in for a shocker -a hopeful and soundless gaze transferred between the four males before Kiba ripped out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled on it. Shikamaru snatched it and folded it perfectly before sending the paper airplane gliding over onto Naruto's desk.

Without difficulty the curious boy opened it and a light blush crossed his features.

_-he is gay!-_

Who was gay? The new kid? The one the girls said he must be as hot as Naruto? Blue eyes looked up and Naruto moved his mouth slowly without making noise for Shikamaru to read his lips. 'The new kid?'

Shikamaru only smirked and Kiba nodded wildly.

All the class's attention was diverted just then as the rooms door opened and Iruka-sensei burst in setting down his things in a rush. Twirling about the teacher smiled broadly to his students and clasped his hands together in preparation. "Alright everybody! I know I'm late but forgive me. I've got great news! We have a new student in here and his name is…

-Everyone leaned forward inching close to the edge of their chairs. Even Naruto found himself doing the same with the light blush and hand crushing the paper note. Dead quiet and Naruto swore the whole room was holding their breath as a figure entered to join their class.-

… Uchiha Sasuke."

The class burst into chattering, gasps and squeals at the sight before them. Every rumor mentioned seemed to be true as the tall dark haired male gave them all a simple smirk for show. This pale creature wore the school uniform of white with red trim in ease, his eyes sharp to attain any detail which would escape the regular person.

"Okay! Calm down everyone!" Iruka had his arms out at his sides trying to shush the students and keep them quiet. Then he turned with a smile to the new addition to the Sophomore class. "Sasuke-san, would you be so kind and give us a brief description of yourself?"

"Sure. My name is as such, Uchiha Sasuke." The male scanned each individual as he spoke seeking out some kind of companion to ease into a friendship. One friend was all he could handle at a time, and he did not wish to be subjected to large crowds of students.

"I am the second son in the main branch of my clan. Our family is vast and powerful, owning the Uchiha Corporation which recently moved into this city." Ignoring the heart-hungry looks from most of the girls his gaze traveled towards the back skipping over the groups of friends.

"My interests are simple as I have only one goal that I continue to dedicate my skills on outside of school. I am the leader of my…" His eyes darted back over and locked onto the only person in the room who sat still in their chair. At first he would have dismissed them for being a complete loner, but as his orbs glanced across the male his mind registered the same 'hotness alert' he received when looking at himself in a mirror. His smirk widened into a grin as he locked eyes with the flushed looking blond in the back. "-Rock Band."

Another burst of conversation flooded the room as the Uchiha was trampled with question after question. The classroom swarmed around him on their feet to touch the new edition to their 'idol worship'.

In the back sat Naruto. Head lowered his lips parted as he let out the breath he had been holding. His hand eased open and he let the crumbled paper fall to the ground.

"Damn…" The blond mumbled lifting his eyes to land on the other rockin' male. "… he's too cool."

"This way, this way!"

Naruto jerked slightly when he realized the groupies were already teaching the Uchiha their fan rules. The one where he would sit by Naruto! Swallowing down a lump in his throat the fox boy slowly stood and almost fumbled as he found his feet to take a step away from his desk. The crowd was parting and Naruto bit the inside of his lip, wiping the sweat off his palms with his pant legs before anyone noticed…

_Ready._

People moved aside as the Uchiha was escorted by two females on either side.

_Steady._

The girls let go and motioned Sasuke forward.

_Blow the bastard away._

Dark eyes met his and Naruto reached out in a warm welcome, his genuine one-of-a-kind lop-sided smiles sparkled into creation like an exploding star. "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Keen blue eyes caught the brief color of a rose dust across the top of the Uchiha's high cheek bones, the sudden sway and hesitant hand. All signs that he implied his trademark impression perfectly. Naruto had to say though, the other was quick to regain their stamina as a palm clasped onto his own. Not even a stutter.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it's a pleasure."

_Wow._

_._

_._

_._

-_dazel him again! Dammit!_

Instead of shaking firmly Naruto swung their arms up and down in fluid motion letting his grin stretch into a carefree smile, eyes lidded in the master art of sweet-school-girl he picked up from Ino mixing it with a tilted neck and adding his mellowed tone. "The _pleasure_ is all mine."

Sinister fox orbs narrowed in victory to catch the look that seemed to electrify the Uchiha in place. Slipping his palm away from the newbie Naruto let the stunned male stand there for a second in robotic state with his hand still out. Motioning to the desks, near his own, the blond spoke again in a more whimsical manner. "Would you care to take a seat near my own?"

This had the other blinking out of their stupor. Sasuke schooled his features, understanding how foolish he'd been caught in the others attractiveness. Skillfully he turned the awkward scene to his advantage. He slid the same extended hand through his hair and curled the side of his lip in a sexy smirk.

"_Delighted_." He rolled the word off his tongue and passed the younger boy who seemed rooted in their own stiff pose.

Everything felt as if it shattered about him. Naruto's whole existence as the lonely angel who grabbed everyone's attention easily, was changing. The one everyone crawled on their hands and knees to kiss his feet...

Now there was someone else. Someone who existed on the same level as him.

Naruto's head ticked; once, twice, thrice -to the side till he could see the newbie taking a seat next to him. He watched as the creature sat down with grace and gazed back up at him with a fire in those eyes.

His mouth pulled into a sluggish grin and he straightened his spine.

Things were going to be more interesting now.

Using the same ploy as the Uchiha… (even though the blonde was book stupid, he picked visual learning up quickly) Naruto used his air-gripping hand to glide over and drag out his chair sitting down in a casual position.

And just like that, the class became even harder to pass for all the students in the Sophomore room. The fan groupies stared at the two god-like figures who sat next to each other clashing light and dark together. One leaning back in his seat, arms behind his head, under the suns rays with a legs crossing at the ankles. The other leaning forward, resting his chin on twined fingers, propped on the desk in the shade.

-And of course the two boys couldn't stop staring at one another the whole time.

* * *

(edited 4Nov12)


	3. dazzle a fox: 2 of 6

Hentai Uchiha's

Dazzle a Fox

Part 2

* * *

Loud music thundered through the club. Techno and trance weaving a hypnotic beat as the crowd outside filed along, waiting for security to let them in a group at a time. Inside the overhead lights died down and in a sudden blaze the moving colored dance-lights flicked on speeding about the room in a spectacular motion giving the vibe an altogether feel.

Naruto burst out from the dressing room on the second floor near the lounge VIP sector to leap down the long curving staircase two at a time, a quirky skip in the last jump to stand hands on his hips as he scanned the empty dance floor. Club Rocket was his favorite place to work at.

Even though he, Kiba and Haku were still young, his godfather -Old man Jiraiya- let them join as dance hoppers. Turning up the heat and getting everyone moving with the music. He was only paid half the amount that Sasori (one of the bartenders) did, but he was still under age so it didn't matter to him. It was a fun experience! Besides! October 10th was coming around and he'd finally celebrate one awesome sixteenth birthday! Not to mention he'd be getting paid full.

"Naruto-san."

The blond glanced over and waved to Sasori-sama who was leaning forward on the inside of the bar. Even though the dignified redhead was older and had much more experience at just about everything, Sasori stood only up to Naruto's shoulder. That didn't seem to waver the hot headed bartender one bit, and it was actually Sasori that kicked the shit out of anyone who was acting a fool at his bar.

"Hey! What up?" Naruto beamed, hopping into a seat across from the redhead. Those emotionless eyes gazed on him in inspection and the blond fidgeted. Sasori was one of those people who you couldn't pick up on their thought process.

"You met someone you like huh?"

"EH?!" A blush ran across his face and Naruto coughed into a fist. Waving the comment away the younger stuttered. "W-what would make you say that Sasori-sama?"

"Hmm?" Eyes sharpened as the elder wouldn't let up on the subject. "You're glowing."

His blush deepened. "Wh-What the hell does that mean?!"

"Naruto-kun!" Haku appeared in matching leather attire to the blond's and smiled brightly. "You're here a lot earlier today!"

"Uno… yeah. I kinda…" Naruto played with a strand of his golden locks, twirling it in a finger. "Hoped someone might show tonight. So I uh… got here early just in case they'd be in the first wave."

Haku took a seat next to the fox boy, placing a hand on his back and giving an encouraging stare. "Do you wanna talk about him?"

"Uh! EH?" Jerking his head to the side Naruto felt his face flush in complete red.

"Naruto-kun-" The long-haired boy's voice chimed in an understanding mothers tone. "-don't lie to me. I know you're in love!"

"WHA-?!" Wrenching his head back and forth between the two males, Naruto's head fell and he grumbled just loud enough over the music. "Is it that obvious?"

The two other guys just gave a glimpse to the opposite before answering simultaneously. "Duh." - "Yep."

"Oi you fags! Don't start the party without me!" Kiba came bounding down the stairs in the clubs tight leather like the other boys. He jumped over the swivel door and landed inside the bar. The redhead shot him a look, Kiba shrugged. "Just getting myself a bottled water, don't freak on me."

Without paying the three males much attention Kiba scourged under the bar in the freezers as Jiraiya appeared from the rear door leading to his office. Clothed in modern wear with a big hide coat he nodded to his staff. "Alright guys I know it's gonna be a busy Friday night but try not to ditch out before your clocks up. I'll be back soon, I've got things to do."

"Publishing another hentai book Jiraiya?"

The old man grinned at the redhead. "Oh yes and I've got a feeling this will top all the others."

Haku's nose squished up. "You're a sick, perverted old man."

An eyebrow twitched and said man tugged at the stylish jacket. "Thank god I'm only paying you brats low wage. This book has drama and love like no other!"

"AH! Speaking along the lines of LOVE LIKE NO OTHER!-" Kiba sprung up from behind the bar with an arm full of bottled waters. "Naruto have you gotten freaky with that new guy yet? You two were practically undressing each other in class today! Any after school 'meet me in the gym shower' sessions?"

Naruto nearly fell over in his seat and Jiraiya's jaw dropped in shock. The blond shot up slamming a hand down on the bar irritating the redhead and shouted at his perverse (straight) friend. "I AM NOT A BOOTY CALL!"

Blushing, Haku was looking away no doubt fantasizing his own little dream toy. A giggle escaped him and the boys gave Haku more room with worried glances. Haku was a freak, end of story. Exhibitionists didn't have a thing on him.

"Alright get to work you slackers, I gotta get outta here before the first wave gets in. Crazy kids these days…" He stumbled off retreating from the awkward silence under the booming of electro thumps.

Naruto continued to growl angrily at the boy across the bar who just grinned back at him.

"Snap out of it you two." The two active dancers turned to see the redhead preparing some glasses by flipping them expertly under the draft taps. "First wave's coming through."

Sure enough the familiar shouts and squeals met their ears and Kiba exited the bar while Haku swirled around in the chair, jumping out to catch a bottled water the sharp-toothed doggie boy tossed him. Naruto snapped from his dark mood to catch his own and Kiba stepped closer whispering to him. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get lucky tonight."

The dog lover dodged under the blondes swing, wagging his eyebrows and dashing off with a laugh.

With a huff Naruto left the bar area to join the bouncers at the front for any VIP members. There were other members under Jiraiya's staff and with each three waves they would rotate jobs. Second wave was his, Kiba's and Haku's wave to take control of the dance floor. Their third wave was a time to relax and keep an eye on the crowd to report any fights to security. But the most important job was first wave for them, since they'd be in charge of handling VIP members.

-Of course the most famous and big celebrities showed up at the end of second and third wave, but it was understandable that being so young Jiraiya wouldn't trust them with his big time guests. Oh well.

Now Club Rocket is the best place around in Konoha, and everyone goes to party on Fridays. Not to mention the locals discount up to 11:30pm of free drinks. Naruto knew that if Sasuke-kun was the rock star he said he was, the male would surely check out the club. He would be here no doubt about it. And the Uchiha was VIP standard, so secretly the blond had his fingers crossed as he reached the door and waited as the VIP's came in.

Please, please, please, please…

No luck. Only two groups showed up of a total of five people; one group being most common around the area.

The fox boy stomped the foul mood away and smiled greeting his guests. "Orochimaru-danna! Kabuto-sama! Shouldn't you be running Roselette right now?"

The secretary pushed the bridge of his glasses up and Naruto caught sight of himself before smoky eyes peered back. "We're here on business Naruto-san."

"I've got this Naruto-kun!" Haku appeared beside him. "Jiraiya-sama gave me this task."

The boy gave a short bow to the two. "I have been rehearsed on your specific needs. I'll care for your business tonight gentlemen."

"Would you be so kind to seat us in a privacy room? Our guests arriving will show you this card -please allow them to enter."

Haku was handed the card with a nosy blond peering over his shoulder to see the Roselette cursive name above a red rose and curling snake. "Uh… okay."

Naruto's face swarmed in confusion and curiosity. _SO MYSTERIOUS!_

"Naruto-kun please take care of the other guests Kiba-kun will be here shortly."

"Meh." Watching the three males cross the club towards the stairs Naruto wondered if his foster brother Sai was working full-time tonight. Kabuto probably landed serving and booking all on him this evening. Well… Sai is the apprentice… He turned and an eyebrow rose at the other VIP guests.

One stood tall, shades on with a heavy dark brown hide trench coat and army boots. You couldn't tell if he was wearing anything else under there. Hopefully security checked for hidden weapons or drugs…

Another had a red bandana across his lower face and wore a Romanian frilled shirt with the sleeves pull up to show the Japanese Samurai tattooed there. He pulled a book from his dark jeans and kept one strange colored eye on it -the other lost under an array of swooped spiky hair.

And the last, hands on his hips, grinning with shocking rows of custom sharpened teeth the white haired youth gazed around. His legs wrapped in leather strapped boots reached his thighs and his dark shirt was an open 'v', showing his creamy chest and pierced belly button.

All in all they seemed to match the club in their own way.

Naruto rubbed a hand behind his head. "Um, would you all like a balcony VIP section?"

The eldest slapped his book closed and smiled… Naruto thought. "That would be wonderful! Hey, where do you think you're off to Suigetsu?"

Feisty eyes whirled about and a devious grin. He pointed over his shoulder to the bar. "Getting drinks and chatting that hottie up!"

The man in charge's eye twitched as Suigetsu ran off from their company. A deep voice whispered and Naruto was startled to realize it was the larger dude. "You know how much he's into redheads…"

"Which is going to get him into trouble one day. I don't want to have to fight another attorney because a bass player can't keep his hands off gingers."

"True… we almost lost our rhythm guitarist because of him."

A horrified expression crossed the mans features. "Gaara almost killed him…"

"Uh… balcony is this way gentlemen. I'm sure your friend can find it easily enough."

"Don't forget about me."

Stopping dead in his tracks. Naruto immediately felt surprise lock his form.

"Ah! Sasuke! So glad you showed up. I thought you were going to stay behind with Kankaru and Gaara to figure out that next song."

"We finished up and I decided to follow. I heard there was a certain guy from school that worked here… apparently I was right."

A shiver ran down the blondes spine from hearing the familiar candid voice of his love-crush. He whipped around, eyes falling upon the person who walked through the door. Sure enough Sasuke Uchiha stood there, with hands in tight jeans and a gothic slashed shirt clinging to his torso. The Uchiha emblem dangles from a small silver chain around his neck.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Ngh." The audible sound was all Naruto could make as he ripped his orbs away from that lean body and turned about (still in shock) and continued to walk.

"This way." His voice stayed robotic as he glided across the room with the others behind him. He felt the hungry stare at his rear but ignored it. He seemed more preoccupied with all the thoughts screaming through his head. _HE'S_ _HERE! OH MY GOD! I WANT TO JUMP HIM!_ -molestation is bad- _GAH! HE'S HERE!_ And as he climbed the stairs his auto-pilot self was the only thing that saved him from complete failure to stay conscious. His movements found a kind of grace that could be considered the same feeling as walking on clouds.

Tonight will be the best night ever at Club Rocket!

* * *

(Edited 4Nov12)


	4. dazzle a fox: 3 of 6

Hentai Uchiha's

Dazzle a Fox

Part 3

* * *

At the bar sat three of the young men.

The irritated redhead cleaned the same cup over and over glaring up at the balcony because of a certain sharp-toothed pervert.

The other sighed and rolled his eyes landing on the depressed looking blond. He raised his hand to pat Naruto's back, but decided not to and let it drop at his side.

"Sheesh." Kiba turned in the swivel seat to look out at the dancing crowds of interweaving. The thunderous beat brought the people rising higher into loosing their cares and worries. Stress slipping off their shoulders. The dog lover got to thinking.

"I just don't know what to say!"

Kiba groaned rolling his head to address the other male. "Look, you know you like the guy. And you also know he likes you. What's the problem?"

Blue orbs glared up at him. "What's the problem? How about the fact that I can't seem to say anything around him that leads to effective progress! I couldn't even take his order without sounding like a damned robot!"

The blondes head fell in his hands. "I don't know what to doooooo…"

A grunt and Kiba ruffled his own hair trying to wrack his brain into thinking. Tonight the music seemed to give him a headache and the loud group at the other end of the bar wasn't helping. In fact it was sickening how they whistled and slapped ladies asses that passed them. Did other people see him like that? God that's just ridiculous. A girl should be showered with charm and good humor. Was he having an identity check? _Damn… wait Naruto needs help._

Just then the cup Sasori had been cleaning was slammed down onto the bar in front of Kiba, startling the boy half to death. "UH! S-Sasori-danna! What's wrong?"

Naruto was unaffected by anything around him. Head still shoved in his crossed arms successfully acting moody.

"That bastard…" Sasori clutched the glass tightly, bangs shadowing his face. The other could see the bartenders teeth crushing together.

Kiba blinked confused.

Piercing eyes stared out behind red locks. The deadly voice seethed. "He's doing it again!"

A whistle cut through the music catching their attention. Sasori-danna snarled and glowered upwards. Kiba looked to see a white haired teen leaning over a banister waving down at the redhead and blowing kisses.

"I'm going to kill him."

Kiba sweat dropped. Shaking his head from side to side he finally knew his course of action for both fools near him. He'd have to stop their sour attitudes quickly before they affected him. "Fuckin' A."

Whirling about the brown headed kid accessed their conditions. "You two are a bunch of idiots. Sasori -you have to stop complaining and go mingle with that guy. Because we both know you never _ever_ get mad with anyone unless they got a slim chance in getting it on with you."

"WHAT?!" The redhead exploded.

"P-people-don't-get-you-all-worked-up-like-this-unless-you're-holding-back-on-what-you-really-want-I'm-sorry-but-that's-just-how-you-are!" Blubbering really fast Kiba had his hands protecting his face from being bashed in by the other. Nothing came and he peeked through his arms to see Sasori-danna wearing a blank face and processing what he said. His shoulders eased and he grinned. TARGET! Hanging on to his burst of courage he grabbed Naruto and pulled him to his feet.

"-And YOU! Stop sulking and tell Uchiha boy you like him!"

"Wha?-" The blondes eyelashes stuttered to life before turning angry again. "How the hell do I do that when I can't possibly SAY it to him!"

"Then SHOW him!"

"HOW?!"

On a roll Kiba couldn't help grinning madly. "With your body."

A flush shined on Naruto's features. "Hentai!"

"Eh?! Not like that you idiot!" Throwing both hands out at his sides Kiba shook his hips. "Dancing! DUH!"

The blush disappeared and the blond suddenly understood. "Oh."

Kiba snatched the fox's hand and tugged on him. "Lets go dance together and show the Uchiha what he's missing out on! We'll leave Sasori-danna to think things through."

Both boys glanced at the elder behind the bar who was trying desperately to think through something with a complicated look on his face.

"Hopefully he's not as dumb as you."

Naruto nodded before it clicked and he jerked his head with a growl. "The hell does that mean-?!"

But his question never got answered as the other leather dancer dragged him to the dance floor. "COME ON!"

Music boomed. Lights flashed crazily. Sweaty bodies all around with beaming smiles and lusty looks. It was a place where your senses heightened and your primitive side took hold of your body. Everything changed when your limbs were transfixed by the rhythm, and mind drunk on the intensity of loosing yourself.

And Naruto found himself loosing it. Or whatever that had been making him doubt. His buddy really did know how to get rid of his problems. All the worry slipped away and before Naruto knew it he had left Kiba's side to explore the crowd winding and twisting along as the beat moved his flesh.

Seconds stretched to minutes but nothing mattered when you focused souly on loosing yourself. What did catch him off guard where the arms coming around him from behind to embrace his form. An hand moved to slide a cool palm up under Naruto's throat and turned his head to the side to see the devilish smirk behind him.

A flood of emotions heated his body and he almost freaked. Sasuke-kun had joined him in dance. With a gulp Naruto felt his heart rush faster and forced a smile over his lips. He couldn't tell if he looked stupid or not. But that didn't matter.

Leaning back into the inviting space he found the center warmth from the other. A pair of lips brushed across his neck and a whisper at his ear. "Who are you dancing for?"

His legs became jelly and his breathing erratic, but his partner saved him as the male took hold of his movements and dominated him to move closer. The Uchiha controlled them both through the maze of bodies. Grinding and swishing, twirling and sliding. Naruto found the courage to face Sasuke and wrap his arms around a smooth neck. Why the hell was he acting all shy anyway? He was Naruto Uzumaki! People should be shy of him!

Finding value in his thoughts Naruto was back in action. Gliding and hugging the other deeper with a cocky smirk. "Why you of course."

He received a mirrored grin. _Oh yeah I'm playing it like that._ Naruto stepped back releasing his hold. "And you?"

The grin disappeared and replaced with a content look. Hands grabbed his wrists and pulled him back into the dance. "Ditto."

Lights swarmed and Naruto focused only on the male he hungered for, clasping to him in an inaudible gesture meaning 'your mine don't try to get away'. The just as quiet response of the Uchiha running palms over his back meeting to enfold the blond 'I'm not going anywhere'.

What did surprise the Uzumaki though and almost threw him off balance was the small peck at his cheek and the warm breath on his face before the Uchiha's lips gripped his own. And for a skip of a heartbeat Naruto thought he was dreaming, but the warmth left his mouth and a breeze settled on his features cooling him. He would have been delighted to extend the invitation to another kiss, but a voice called from above.

"Whoohoo! Go Sasuke!"

Naruto's head craned to see the Suigetsu boy waving down at them. A growl from the darkening Uchiha. "Son of a bitch."

Bright red hair caught his attention, making Naruto glance up once more and a funny hesitation sprung from his face. "EH?!"

He looked again, jaw nearly dropping and pointed madly from his position. "S-SASORI-DANNA?!"

Sure enough the small redhead was leaning on the balcony, chin resting on a propped arm. Suigetsu had an arm slung over and under the bartenders chest. Sasori gave him an emotionless stare and stuck out his tongue.

That was all he was allowed to see as the figure of Sasuke eclipsed his vision and steered him away, taking his mind from the duo in the VIP sector. "Naruto-kun."

"Hn?"

A devious grin. "Be quiet."

He would have found a way to protest, but why? Why do that when another kiss was being given to you as a reward? And Naruto did like kisses. "If you submit to me."

Only getting a chuckle for his efforts the blond pouted and nudged Sasuke back towards the stairs locking lips just for the hell of it. Second Wave was ending and Sasuke's buddies were ready to leave. But he wasn't done holding the dark haired male. There was so much more he wanted.

"You better not forget tonight."

"Hn?"

"I'll take all of you in class on my desk if I have to."

"Che. You won't be able to."

"Heh, Why not?"

Sasuke had his hands in those golden locks crushing himself against the smaller form by the staircase. "I'll be taking all of _you_."

Naruto was left there with shivers. Biting the bottom of his lip, he watched the male leave through the front entrance with his band mates. A blush overtaking him when the Uchiha glanced back with a wink. He mumbled to himself, "I might like that too much."

* * *

(Edited 4Nov12)


	5. dazzle a fox: 4 of 6

Hentai Uchiha's

Dazzle a Fox

Part 4

* * *

Naruto paced in his room. Back and forth, back and forth. Every once in awhile checking himself out in the body mirror lying against the wall near his messy bed. Then to pacing again. Back and forth, back and forth-

"Cut that shit out before I burn off your tiny pecker."

The blond turned to glare daggers at his -surprisingly best friend- Sai, lying in a bored manner on his bed.

"God your filthy!"

In response the boy shrugged with that emotionless face of his. "But seriously dick-weed, I really will chop off your fairy if you don't stop it. You're making me dizzy."

"Then look somewhere else!"

.

.

.

"You're too amusing."

Naruto's eyebrow ticked. He pointed at the door to his room. "Just get out and go to your room!"

Sai and Naruto where both orphans and taken in by the same crazed teacher who taught their class. Evidently Iruka-san loved children and decided to teach. Though the man wanted his own children but was unable to produce any since he was inevitable gay. Naruto suspiciously thought that was why he and Sai were the only true gay students up till now in their school- because Iruka raised them that way.

With the thanks of Iruka, Naruto was off the streets at age six and met his biological mother when he was ten. Iruka believed he needed to choose. The blond chose to stay with the teacher. As a child Naruto had been very sensitive to others feelings and knew he didn't want to leave the man who raised him alone. Shortly after as a thank you Iruka got him a brother, Sai -who also needed a home. Naruto still visited his mother every now and then… her telling him stories about his deceased father. The only reason the blond knew he got the good looks from the man was from staring at his picture while listening about Minato's stories the man wrote in life.

Like a brother Sai was his best friend who was one of the 'hot gods' of the Junior class along with their other friend Neji-sama. So Sai was sorta like his senpai. Even though the bastard showed no mercy, was incredibly rude and enjoyed watching other peoples ruined lives. All in all he was a jerk. How the hell did he become his friend anyway?

"I don't have time to deal with you! I'm going on a date with someone from school."

"That Sasuke dude? Yeah he is pretty fucking hot I'll admit it. I wouldn't mind-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

Sai closed his mouth before he glanced over the blond. "Are you gonna wear that get-up?"

Batting his eyelashes Naruto whirled about to stare at himself in the mirror. "W-what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing…" Sai smiled. "You look like a kawii uke-fox."

Naruto growled and looked at himself. He couldn't help the scars on his cheeks from being beaten up in the streets when he was once an obnoxious child, but Sai was right. He wore the tight jeans, sleeveless orange shirt with -what was supposed to be kitty ears on the hood- bracelets on his arms and the furry boots that came to his high shins. "I-I…"

Teary blue eyes turned. "I thought I looked edible enough for Sasuke-kun."

_Holy shit he's extremely emotional right now._ Sai waved the comment off. "Don't worry! You're so delicious even I'd eat you up."

"R-really?" Naruto had his hands clasped together in a begging stance.

The side of his lip twitched. "You REALLY want to find out?"

Naruto blinked before stepping away and giving a disgusted BLAH sound. "No way! Never mind! Weird!"

Rolling his eyes Sai opened his mouth to defend himself when the doorbell rang and the little fox disappeared in a heartbeat. "God dammit…"

Naruto was already at the door within seconds, wrenching it open and almost pulled it off the hinges. Sai was at the top of the stairs arriving just in time to see what the Uchiha's reaction was. It had been worth almost breaking his neck trying to hop off Naruto's bed and dash over the piles of clothes to reach a vista point to peek down from.

The Uchiha had been taken by surprise when the door flew open hitting the wall and making a picture fall off. With his mask gone and shock on his face Sasuke had looked to see Naruto in all his uke-sexy attire. A sizzling fire spread on his cheeks and probably sparked all the way to his groin. A hand suddenly went flying up to cover his face from the embarrassment.

Naruto only beamed. "Sasu-"

"NARUTO!" Came the yell from the back office near the living room.

"Eep! Hai Otou-san?!" The blond turned about with a wince, bending over to pick up the picture frame.

Sai held back a burst of laughter when the Uchiha glanced down the foxes form and another electrifying spark hit him. The devious artist watched with hysterical scrutiny as trickles of blood slipped down from between the dark haired boys' fingers.

"STOP SLAMMING THE DOORS!"

"H-hai! Ah! Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with your nose?"

"Uh. It's a dry summer…"

"There are some tissues around here somewhere."

Sai came gracefully down the staircase a hand on the banister and other in his pocket to his work clothing. The collar undone and tie hanging limp. "So you're Sasuke-chan from little ol' Sophomore class huh?"

The stoic boy locked eyes with Sai and they remained ridged. Sasuke at the portal to the home and Sai on the staircase.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" Naruto handed the Uchiha the box of tissues and the male fixed himself, hard orbs holding the elder male in place like a warning. Sai wanted to laugh -like hell he wanted a piece of the blond idiot. Though he did know someone who would want a chance at tearing the Uchiha apart for moving in on owned territory… but Neji-sama was away on a modeling trip.

"Who's he?"

"Huh? That's my older brother Sai."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "Older brother? You look nothing alike-"

"Who's here boys?" Iruka appeared from the back room pulling off reading glasses and holding a stack of grading papers in the other hand. "Oh? Sasuke-san?"

The Uchiha was very confused at this moment. He looked to Naruto. "You're an orphan?"

"Yep! Sai is too! We grew up together, but he really is my brother and best friend!"

Sasuke gave Sai another look. This time more anxious and fretful. The older godly male was worse then he thought. At first the Uchiha believed he needed to get rid of another alpha male who wanted Naruto. But it was worse! He'd have to meet this other… alpha's expectations as both a brother AND a best friend! In experience Sasuke never was any good with impressing siblings… but a friend too? And damn… it seemed the other was already unimpressed.

True enough Sai had his arms crossed. His pheromones filling the room in an aggressive territorial manner. He could tell it was choking the young Uchiha. Also it didn't help much when he was giving the boy a 'what the hell are you doing here becoming friendly with my baby brother you dumbass?' -stare.

And Sasuke knew that stare from catching it on his own older brother. He diffidently felt uneasy and out of place now.

"Why don't you come inside and get something to eat!" Singsonged the father figure. "I made some wonderful chili!"

Naruto: 'I like chili!'

Sasuke: 'Oh god no!'

Sai: 'HAHAHA! Enter if you dare UCHIHA!'

"N-no. I've already made plans at a nice restaurant for Naruto-kun and I to eat at!" Sasuke was tugging at Naruto's wrist, the blond pouting. "I promise I'll bring him home tonight! And I'm sorry we couldn't have some of your wonderful chili!"

The door slammed closed.

Iruka blinked and looked up at Sai who gave a shrug in return. He came down the rest of the stairs fixing his tie, "I'm going to work. No worries, I'll keep an eye on the ditz."

Iruka grumbled, "I made really good chili…"

Outside Naruto whined to himself. CHILI! He snapped from that thought quickly though when he noticed the Uchiha wasn't acting exactly like his 'cool' self. In fact Sasuke-kun seemed sort of nervous.

"Um, is there something wrong? I did notice you spoke a little more then usual."

They walked together down the street towards town as the stars started to dot the summer evening. "Hn. I had a strong feeling." -of getting the hell outta there!

But Naruto never got the full reply and continued to get more moody. This was supposed to be his first date ever. He didn't want it to be shitty because there was something wrong with the other boy. Jumping in front of the leather dressed male Naruto tossed his bangs to the side and gave a sly grin. "Hm, Sasuke-kun."

Said person reared up when the fox slid his arms around his neck and proceeded to act all sexy with those damned long eyelashes and pouty pink lips. Sasuke found himself staring at those lips before he realized the moving muscles were making motions and the flicking tongue he wanted to taste was creating sounds. "Uh, what?"

"I said…" The blond tilted his head to the side. "…did you really reserve a dinner at a fancy restaurant for me?'"

Sasuke remained staring… dread tensing his shoulder. Nope he hadn't… "Yes…" His palms itched and he felt terrible when the blond bubbled up in happiness. But what else was he going to say when a hot fox was cuddling him into a hard-on? "… let me just call to make sure they know we're coming in time."

"OKAY!"

Naruto stood happily as he watched his date call on a cell phone walking a bit away from him. The blond was currently the happiest he'd been in a long time. The night before, coming home from work he gushed all night long to his foster father who thought it was the cutest thing Naruto fell for the dark eyed Uchiha.

Iruka told him to catch that Uchiha between his claws and keep him there. If the blond was able to get that boy to marry him he'd be set for life. Naruto didn't want Sasuke for his cash… It felt more like an instinctual desire! On one side he wanted to fight and dominate Sasuke, the other side cooed begged to be dominated in return. Really now, his mood swings are all over the place lately.

Walking together down the road, the blond interlocked his fingers into the others grasp and a surprise look glanced his way. Giving a reassuring smile they chatted in small conversations with each other all the way into town.

Eyes widening Naruto let out a victory 'yes' as Sasuke motioned to the restuaraunt. La Classica… now this was style!

They entered hand in hand and the waiter bowed showing them to their seats on the second level looking down on the fountain in the main room. A light violin echoed through the pillared eatery and bounced off the classic french walls. Naruto couldn't help looking at everything. All the detail and expensive things. Oh shit his foxish side wanted to get out and break something. His troublesome childish side wanting to play pranks on the elegant looking servers and graceful snobs eating. At least they looked beautiful, or else they'd be kicked out for being kids.

"Wow this place is dazzling!"

"Heh. Third step in 'Dazzling a Fox'."

"Huh?" Naruto's head turned to see content eyes pinning him in the chair opposite. His cheeks heated up. "Uh… what were the first two?"

"First meeting, and second dancing. It's been working."

Arrogant sexy bastard. Two can play at that game! The blond leaned on the table crossing his leg and slipping it somewhere it shouldn't wander. His target almost slapped a hand down on the table in a jolt. An astonished gaze peered back and Naruto gave a sinister grin.

"AH! Naruto-sama!"

The blond let his tongue flick at his prey and rocked his head to the side seeing pink approaching. Sakura must be back from her trip.

The pinkette server appeared with hearts in her eyes. "I-is it true you're here with another guy? Are you- 'gay' (she whispered)."

Hats outta the bag. Might as well be honest. "Yep."

The girl squealed. "I'm-so-glad!-I-knew-it-oh-my-god-YAOI!"

Naruto sweat dropped. Yaoi fan. Fuckin' A.

"Sakura Haruno?"

Twitching from his annoyed state the blond watched as the bubble gum girl looked over and almost dropped her pad of paper. "UCHIHA?!"

Then tension settled in. Sakura glared daggers and Sasuke glowered back -the blond felt stuck between their heated connection.

_Wait… what's happening?_

* * *

(Edited 4Nov12)


	6. dazzle a fox: 5 of 6

**LEMON WARNING**

* * *

Hentai Uchiha's

Dazzle a Fox

Part 5

* * *

Naruto eyed the other male over his drink.

Short curled smoky lashes cast shadows over those deep blue orbs.

He could sit there forever counting each lash over and over again. The blond bit his bottom lip to restrain himself. Damn it was so hard when Sasuke-kun didn't even try looking good! He just was! Hands down! _Speaking of hands…_ Naruto can imagine those slender digits kneading into his flesh like the skilled musician the other is -to stroke just the right cords. The cool water went down the wrong way and Naruto choked.

Startled, those dark eyes flicked up to assess him.

And darn it if Naruto didn't have any grace then he'd at least be good at acting. The sharp choke he made lengthened and changed pitch as if he were clearing his throat to start a conversation. But what to say? Oh yeah… "So… you know Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke took a measured moment to draw up information and line each mental note into a neat bundle so that he'd collect himself as every Uchiha should. "You could say we know _of_ each other."

The blond blinked and sat straighter as an appetizer was placed in front of him. "How so?"

Thanking the waiter that had swapped spots with the downtrodden pinkette, Sasuke turned back to that gorgeous blond staring at him with those crystal blue orbs. Is it a sin if he wished to see those same eyes tainted with heavy lust, panting beneath him? The Uchiha blinked, forcing himself to very _neatly_ stamp the image onto a notecard and store it into the recesses of his mind waiting to be brought out at a later time for more viewing pleasure. Who ever said photographic memory wasn't useful? "Miss Hanna's father happened to own a chain of these nice establishments." Sasuke nodded to the room slipping his hand around his own drink to moisten his lips.

Zeroing in on those pale lips Naruto replayed last night's kiss. Firm and urgent. Demanding… The blonde's knuckles went white as he clenched his knees. _Think! We are having a conversation dammit!_ "Her father 'happened to own'…" He repeated. He'd parrot the others words until he could find his own to use. Because really, he wasn't interested in words. He wasn't interested in sitting here in a crowd eating fancy food. Well, yeah he does like this a lot, but what he'd rather be **interested** in was to see what other things Sasuke could do with those lips. _Gods this is torture!_

"Yes. The Uchiha Corporation you see… my Uncle is the Head, dabbles a bit in different fields. He's got the money, talent and sheer power to piss away any investment he takes an interest in."

Naruto caught on quickly. "So he dabbled in the realm of classy restaurants and what? Started a different francize that did better than Mr. Hanna?"

The dark haired teen's mouth twitched. "No. He bought the property that Mr. Hanna's restaurants occupied, kindled a fire and sat back to watch it burn through the man's dreams."

"Figuratively speaking right?" The blonde's eyebrows shot into his bangs.

Sasuke shook his head. How was he supposed to present his Uncle in the correct light without misunderstanding or panic? "My Uncle raised property tax sucking up what the poor man had and then when it became clear Mr. Hanna was shutting down a store or two from low supplies my Uncle literally had a few buildings burned to collect Insurance and kicked him out of Missouri…"

There came a tentative pause. "Your Uncle's a… gangster?"

Intertwining his fingers Sasuke sucks in a calm breath to rest his chin and peer up at the other again, careful not to let his mask slip away. Now comes the part when people usually run or blackmail or snoop or laugh… but none of that ever came. That foxish grin showed a startling amount of appeal as the blond leaned onto a palm to rest his own chin.

"So you're hot _and _dangerous?" Those eyes sparkled.

Really he did his best to stay firmly rooted in his seat, but the other male was making it so hard _not_ to just stand up, walk around, bend him right over and proceed to fuck him into the damn table before everyone. As it was; he smirked and returned to his meal.

The meal appeared to have taken forever. From the appetizers to the bread basket, to the entrée, to the dessert… when Sasuke stood to excuse himself for a quick moment to peer at the back wall checking over the bottled wines on display, Naruto had finally had enough. Yes he liked the dodgy chatter and the implying looks. What he needed was action and he damn well was going to get it. Now. He would have to take matters into his own hands. Glancing around, the blond slowly sunk down and ducked under the table. It was tight, but the tablecloth went far enough down. Perfect.

Footsteps neared his table and seemed to hesitate. Naruto held his breath as a mischievous smile threatened to make him start howling in laughter from just anticipation alone. Another body stopped by the table. "Did you happen to see if my partner left?"

"I don't believe he did, Sir. I was standing by the front doors and did not catch his sight. Perhaps he's in the gentleman's room?"

"Perhaps. Since you are here, bring over one of your vintage wines."

"Of course, Sir." The body moved away.

Finally Sasuke slipped into his seat, setting his feet firmly onto the floor. A perplex expression crossed his features before he leaned forward onto the table letting the calm moment ease his muscles. Truly now, is he so riled up about the blond he'd start growling and spitting like an animal ready to mount him? The image THAT produced became amusing enough for him to snort. Then, without warning, a pressure sunk into his thigh and it took every ounce of Uchiha-Resilience not to shout and throw the table halfway across the room. His ridged body remained stock still. "Naruto?" He mumbled into his hands just above a whisper.

The pressure returned, more insistent this time. It sent a shudder running up his spine to say 'hello pleasure receptors, we're here to play' then all the way back down to pool in his gut -heating his groin. "Naruto." His voice a bit edged. "Do come out from hide-n-seek."

The calm demand was ignored and instead Sasuke is punished by fingers which flick over his belt popping his jeans open with a silent 'zip'. A saucy voice drifts up to him, "Found ya."

The Uchiha's eyes widen in utterly growing shock. His jaw goes slack and he suddenly straightens in his chair. A low growl issues from his throat, "No, wait a-"

"Sir, you were speaking of this year?"

Sasuke's head jerked to the side momentarily baffled. Oh, the waiter. Sweet wine. A slight nod. He fights to school his rapidly growing blush and… well… you know. Instinctively he closes his legs and turns to watch the waiter pop the cap and pour him a glass. There raged an unseen battle with the blond trying to work his legs back open and him resisting. Just as those hands retreated he relaxed and reached for his glass. He diffidently needed something wet to moisten his m-

His hand missed the glass completely and whacked down onto the table as someone else's mouth decided to take him. A gasp tumbled from his lips and his vision swam unsteadily as Naruto engulfed his shaft completely -throat constricting around the suddenly solid flesh.

"A-are you okay Sir?"

Clenching the table cloth in one hand and giving the chair's handle a death grip with the other, Sasuke slowly nodded his head. "Yessss. Just a… _headache._ Thank you." He dismissed the man and stayed there like that trying to ignore the wet tongue sliding along his cock and lips sucking the saliva right back off. He shivered chewing on his tongue to keep from letting a full out groan echo through the room. Inch by inch he worked himself to sit back fully against the chair, all the while his devious counterpart took part in thoroughly making him work to keep a façade.

Naruto bobbed his head with vigor coating and sucking the velvet hardness trembling inside his mouth. He took delight in the softened moans from above. He went slower and deepened it then switched to suck and continue the ride fast and shallow, working the quaking rod towards its peak. The raven's right leg began twitching just slightly with a spasm and he firmly gripped Sasuke's thighs. The growling chest of contained pleasure continued to rumble just within the blonds hearing -along with the violent creaking of those fists above digging into both armrests. In and out. Lather and suck. Swallow and hum.

With a fluid ease the foxish boy removed one hand to reach for his own member. Stroking the straining rod free of his pants he squeezed the tip making beads of pre-cum drizzle over his fingers. Hurriedly he coated his hardened dick and began tugging away at it in reckless abandon. There came a slight sting of pain. Didn't matter, Naruto was imagining other things like how his dick would feel pressed against Sasuke's as they both grinded into one another. Or how Sasuke's mouth might easily match his own skillful tongue slipping along his cock. He even imagined how this wonderfully hard flesh in his watering cavern would feel pounding into his ass-

Just like that the blond sucked in through his nose, eyes clamped shut, as the pleasurable thoughts brought him spilling seed onto the floor. He jerked himself through his orgasm letting a keening groan vibrate up the other's shaft. The Uchiha gasped openly, lifted those hips slightly off his seat and thrust in deep, spewing his own load down Naruto's throat. And Naruto continued to suck and massage the quivering member with his tongue. The Uchiha tried to pull away franticly but Naruto gripped him tight, forcing Sasuke further and further past his point until both knees began shaking and the delicious morsel straining between his lips surprisingly shot off another round.

Satisfied the blond pulled back, stowed mini-Naruto away and sneakily revisited his chair in the world of reality, effectively leaving the fantasy under the molested table. He grinned at the boneless figure across from him.

Spent and feeling as if he were made of Jell-O Sasuke painfully opened his eyes and locked the other in a pinning stare. He may not be in control of his limbs, or his lolling head –either of them, but damn if he wasn't going to express a heated look directed at the other. He wanted the male to know just how deep he dug himself. He wanted the other to understand that _nothing_ was going to stop him from getting what he desired. He **wanted** the blond to realize just how possessive an Uchiha can be.

Naruto only returned his asserted glare with a lop-sided grin. He leisurely licked his lips enjoying dark eyes watching his flicking tongue. With a roll of his bottom lip across scraping teeth, he simple stated- "Yum."

* * *

(So I shuffled through all of my old stories wondering if I should ever finish any. I came back and found Hentai Uchiha's and decided I might as well finish the damn this. Anyways enjoy and I hope the new chapter reeled in more viewers.)~ Amaai-danna


End file.
